beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Gsm maizku ja haski
GSM: Maizkupefa ja husky123 Haski ja maizku ovat kaksi ääliötä. Aloitetaan pefasta: ~ääliö >8D ~vuoden iäkkäämpi kuin husky ~pitää muummoassa pianoista ja näyttelemisestä ~syö herkkuja >8D ~blondi (eli tyhmä) ~kääpiö >8'-----DD ok no pöätkä :'''D ~eläimetönn.. Maizku tykkää usein laulella/tai mitä se nyt on.. suihkussa.. tässä kuulette esimerkinn.. Impacto Give it all you got shorty make the impacto Give it all you got shorty make the impacto (Welcome to the remix!) Give it all you got mami (Fergie Ferg and Daddy Yankee dutchesss!) Give it all you got mami Give it all you got mama make the impacto Give it all you got shorty make the impacto (Daddy! Por ahí viene el castigo!) Give it all you got shorty make the impacto (Oh!) Give it all you got mami (Cartel!) Give it all you got mami (The Big Boss!) Give it all you got mami make the impacto kertosäe: Hey!!! So what? You're going down mama? Hey!!! So what? You break it down mama? Do it! (Hit me!) I like the way you do it! (Hit me!) You like the way I do it? (Hit me!) I like the way you do it Enseńa todo lo que tienes, no improvisa lo que ella tiene Este toque es quien lo detiene? Aunque nos tire la ley Salvaje vine rebelde, el leon sale hasta que te muerde Tu sabes que yo tengo un partner, no perdamos este break El golpe bien duro te pega Si es que pega Yo se que asi te lo vives El toque es electrico, magnetico, perreo cybernetico (yeah!) Estas calentandote, yo calentandome Me dice que te pasa a ti, eso lo quiero ver Que pasa cuando te pego duro contra la pared? Se produce El Impacto baby just Wind it up Just Wind it up Just Wind it up Just wind it! (Let's go!) kertosäe2: Wind you up I wind you up I wind you up Baby wind it! (Let's go!) kertosäe kertosäe3: Give it all you got shorty make the impacto Give it all you got shorty make the impacto Give it all you got mami Give it all you got mami Give it all you got mama make the impacto (Muevelo shorty!) kertosäe4: Give it all you got shorty make the impacto Give it all you got shorty make the impacto (Nos fuimos lejo' Ma!) Give it all you got mami Give it all you got mami (Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!) Give it all you got mama make the impacto No resbalas, cuando te acorralas Tu me das la liga como Dallas Mira si eres mala Que me pega la cintura de hule Para que me cure dando palos como los azules Raymond Ayala, el que nadie iguala Y no para! La hice que sudara, con esa ropa cara Estamos dando a la calle el estilo del barrio dale mami just Wind it up Just wind it up Just wind it up Just wind it! (Let's go!) kertosäe2 kertosäe kertosäe3 kertosäe4 (Fergie) You know what happens when I step into the place Fergalicious for the ones who get a taste But they know I ain't promisciuous The way I shake it up in this The ladies don't know real from the fake You got a problem? Come and say it to my face You got a problem? Come and say it in my face Fergie-Ferg make an impact Imma pull ya wig back Fellas like the way I move my waist kertosäe Give it all you got shorty make the impacto Give it all you got shorty make the impacto (Que pasó shorty!) Give it all you got mami (Fergie!) Give it all you got mami (Daddy Yankee!) Give it all you got mama make the impacto Give it all you got shorty make the impacto (Cartel!) Give it all you got shorty make the impacto (Nosotros revolucionamos la música!) Give it all you got mami (You know who's this...) Give it all you got mami Give it all you got mama make the ïmpacto Da-ddy Yan-keee Raporteaza o eroare Siinä oli maizkusta ;D ja jatkamme haskilla.. ~ääliö >8D ~vuoden nuorempi kuin maizku ~pitää muummoassa sirkustelemisesta ja soittamisesta :'D ~syö herkkuja >8D ~vaalearuskeat emohiuksett, eli varattu♥ ~n. 150 cm hujoppi >8'> ~eläimellinen husky siis inhoaa laulaa suihkussa mutta kertoo mielellään pefan ja hänen välisistä keskusteluista.. Luokka:PaskaLuokka:Hikipediasta pelastettu roska